


The Meaning of Christmas

by PontiusHermes



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Acceptance, Celebrations, Chapel, Character of Faith, Christmas, Festivals, Gen, Religion, Sadness, Secular Christmas, short length
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: Christmas fic.Nightcrawler reflects on the secular nature of Christmas at the X-Mansion.





	

Christmas at the mansion was a splendid and almost entirely secular affair. Because the Professor did not believe in discrimination of any kind or magnitude, Christmas consisted almost exclusively of a party for all remaining over the holiday. There was a Christmas tree, but interaction of any kind with said tree was entirely voluntary, and those wishing to celebrate any other occasion (Hanukkah, Kwanzaa etc.) were also accommodated. There was a chapel service (there had always been a chapel on the grounds, historically, -- many older houses had them -- but it had received considerably more attention since Nightcrawler came to stay). Nightcrawler, naturally, had run the service, but very few people had turned up. That was OK, thought Nightcrawler, if a bit sad. The meaning of Christmas was being lost, buried under mounds of food and presents and tinsel.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. :)
> 
> Pontius


End file.
